Bitten
by Weasley Bill Weasley
Summary: What if Louis Weasley was just in the wrong place and the wrong time, leading him to get bitten by Fenrir Greyback?


Louis William Weasley was alive, Unconscious but alive. His mother sat by his bedside holding his limp hand, much as she had twenty some odd years ago with his father. Except this time her son, her baby boy was a full werewolf. The steady beeps of the heart rate monitors from rooms down could be heard, but she had tuned out her son's. She knew it was silly to tune out the thing that told her that her son's heart was still beating at a regular pace of about 88 BPM. Every once in a while a healer would come in, adjust his pain potion, grin sympathetically at her and walk out. The boy's father, Bill, would show up every day after work in hopes that his son would be awake. Each day he kept facing the same scene, his wife sitting there holding his only son's hand. Each day his facial expression would fall. The one day Bill didn't show up after work was the day Louis William Weasley finally opened his eyes. Six weeks ago he was bitten by the same bastard that scarred his father's face. Fenrir Greyback, the name gave his parents chills, attacked him when his back was turned.

"Louis." His mother said pushing his hair off his forehead.

"What happ- Where am I?" The 15 year old asked.

"Saint Mungo's. Do you remember what happened?"

"No, where's dad?"

"Probably still at work. What can you remember?"

"I was doing astronomy homework and throwing stones into the water when I got something that wasn't on the list of answers and then pain in my left ankle. Like the kind after you break a bone." He paused for a breath. "Then it went black and I can't remember anything else." She kept smoothing his hair back.

"I think they want to keep you here for a few more days then you should be able to come home."

"Mum, why was there really bad pain in my ankle?"

"Don't worry about it. You're living and that's all you need to worry about."

"But why am I all bandaged up and why do you keep messing with my hair?"

"Because you have soft hair."

"Why are you avoiding my questions?" His father came in the room not really paying attention, so he did his normal routine and took the seat next to his wife placing a hand on his son's ankle. This time Louis yelped in pain, startling his father.

"Louis, you're awake!" Louis nodded.

"Why won't mum answer my questions?"

"I don't know, what are your questions?"

"What the bloody hell happened to me?" His father sighed, then stood and walked over to the window, and drew in a deep breath.

"You were bitten by Fenrir Greyback."

"The werewolf?" Bill nodded.

"So, I'm a…" His mother nodded tears running down her cheeks and dotting the thin green blanket. "Does Nancy know?" Louis asked thinking that this will change his relationship status. His father shook his head.

"We haven't contacted anyone. I can call her, if you'd like." Louis nodded and his father walked from the room and when he returned his girlfriend, Nancy Porcher was behind him, her face red and splotchy.

"Will, you're okay" she said taking a seat in his father's abandoned chair.

"Well, I've been better." He said scooting over to give her room to lay next to him.

"I bet. Does it hurt?" He lifted his arm gesturing to the tubes filled with pain potions.

"Nah, not right now." She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad youre okay." She said as he threw his arm around her pulling her to his chest. He shrugged.

"Louis, we're going to go get something to eat, we'll be back in a half an hour." His mother kissed his forehead and his dad squeezed his shoulder before they left.

"I have something I need to ask you." He said seriously.

"What?"

"Will me being a werewolf change things between us?" he asked picking at loose threads in his blanket. Nancy placed her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Louis William, I don't care if you're human, a werewolf, a vampire, a giant or an orc. You are mine, and I will never let you go." And she kissed him like she never kissed him before.

"I love you." He murmered against her lips.

"I love you too." She murmered back before parting his lips with her tongue. He granted her access and her tongue swept from left to right, over his teeth and tongue. Her tongue was wet and warm as she swiped her tounge across his little bursts of electricity shot through his nerves. She pulled back slowly, gently distanging her lips from his.

"Remember, you're mine and you're not going anywhere. You being bitten by that bastard is never going to change how much I love you. Understood?"

"Understood." He said

"Good, now you need to get some rest." She made to get up, but her boyfriend's bandaged hand around her wrist made her freeze.

"Stay. Please." He asked. She lay back down next to Louis and rubbed his back until he fell asleep, because after all, the best thing to help anyone fall asleep is the soft, gentle touch of a loved one.


End file.
